Fire Emblem: Awakening Einion's Journey Redo
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: No Love Triangle... This is the redo of my other fanfic of Fire Emblem Awakening. The Daein prince name Einion has lost his identity and memory. Now, Einion must fight alongside the Shepherds in order to reforge his destiny as he is willing fight against Plegia, Valm, and others. Bad with summary but two avatars this time. FeMUxChrom MMUxCordelia.


**Revised, I decide to remake it. I felt the first one was kinda not as great as I wanted it to be.**

**Prologue**

A battle rages on, in a burning town in a continent of Tellius. The town of Tosdhar is defended by a strong-willed and very powerful prince name Einion who is in his full black glistening ebon armor which are black as the night, his mask made out of silk cover his mouth, and red cape which with a symbol of a wyvern. He is commanding 500 soldiers who are also in black armor against 20,000 barbarians from an unknown continent. Einion has short silver hair, a brand mark of the black dragon laguz on his forehead, eyes red as blood, and is athletic build.

"Get the women and children of out this town and go to Nevassa to raise the alarm of an attack. I don't think we could hold this town any longer." Einion ordered at least twenty-five soldiers while the others are fighting the barbarians. Einion witness that him and his men have destroyed 75% of the invaders but they're still outnumbered by a lot. Einion walked around and met with the soldiers who are at their phalanx position against the invaders charging at them. The phalanx is starting to crumble as the soldiers are slowly dying by the hands of the enemy. Einion growled before his men have died, took his sword and his sword is surrounded with blue flames and strike the ground. Blue powerful energy wave has been released and killed off hundreds of barbarians. Einion could use the technique again but is exhausted, a soldier ran behind him, "Brother!" Einion looked at the man in a same armor with his sword unsheathe who continued, "We are being overrun! We cannot hold this village much longer! All the women and children are safely evacuated!"

Einion nodded and order his younger brother, "Good job Nico! I want you to escape." Einion said as his fell down to his knees and Nico ran to help Einion. "Einion! I'll-" Einion grabbed Nico's shoulder and said, "Don't. Order a retreat. Go to father and mother and tell them that I fell in battle. You have to escape. I promised mother that you will be back safe."

"Don't be a fool Einion! We are to survive this together!" Nico argued.

"You will survive this! I'll try to hold them off as long as I can while you order a retreat. Tell father to sent messengers to the whole continent of this invasion. You, father, mother, and my other siblings live long. Do what I say!" Einion got up with a shortage of energy after Nico reply quietly and angrily, "Yes Sir."

The two brothers ran towards the remaining hundred soldiers who are in their shield wall formation against the enemy. Einion looks at Nico, "Order a retreat now. I'll cover you." Nico nodded and ordered loudly as Einion leaped high to the front line of his men, "Fall back! Fall back to Nevassa!" One of the soldiers blows a horn to signal the retreat. The soldiers start running and Nico waited until all the soldiers are not left behind except for Einion who is killing and slashing through the enemy.

Einion starts to pant and gasp for air through the heat of the fire and the smoke. Einion finished killing the battalion of barbarians and then ran towards where Nico and the hundred soldier ran. He ran towards outside of Tosdhar and see that the retreat hasn't been caught off with Nico leading on his large wyvern name Tyrant. Tyrant is one of the largest wyverns in the land of Tellius as well as his brother and father.

Einion sighs in relief and turned back to see more barbarians have caught up with him. Einion is now ready to fight to the death. He charge at the barbarians, killing them with unspeakable rage and anger, his sword is getting heavier as his energy starts to be wasted, his muscles starts to cramp up, and his lungs felt like it's about to collapse. Einion feels like his body was going to give up, but the blood of the black dragon laguz won't allow him. Einion could think of transforming into a black dragon, but it might destroy the whole village with one blast, but he doesn't think that he has a choice of that matter.

Einion's wings begin to appear and his body start to take form of a Black Dragon. Einion's form was as tall as a tower and his roar was louder than the drums. Fear has been built into the hearts of the enemy as Einion has breathed his black breath throughout the village to kill the enemies in his path even if it destroyed some houses around. The barbarians fought back by charging, but Einion slash his claws to cut them down.

One of the barbarians wraps a rope around Einion's mouth. They start to pull but Einion threw them up effortlessly, but a thunder magic from all sides has struck on Einion.

Einion roared in pain as Einion's energy started to fail and transformed back to his humanoid form. He stands with his armor now getting heavy and his sword, Galahad in his hands.

Einion's wyvern name Urgost roared and fly to aid his master. Urgost is a very large wyvern and the brother of Tyrant.

Einion looks up to his loyal friend and shouted, "No Urgost! Get out of here!" Urgost roared as he was almost shot by an arrow.

"Urgost! Please, do it for my sake and get out of here!" Einion shouted and Urgost obeyed by flying away.

Einion fell to the ground on his knees with his sword stabbed into the ground. Einion starts to stand up and knows that he is going to die, spoke his last words, "Grandpa... Great-Grandfather... Even that I don't know you, I will see you in the afterlife. Nico, Sebastian, Zachariah, and my dear sister Alice... Cherish life. Mother... Father... I've died for you... Live long."

A fighter tries to kill Einion with the ax but Einion raise his hand and shot a fireball on him then a warrior came in with a hammer and knocked Einion out cold. Einion is down and felt a very bad concussion in his head before he close his eyes.

* * *

><p>Main pairings: FeMUxChrom, MMUxCordelia, Lon'quxLissa, EinionxLucina, and others. Review what you think and if you want to suggest a pairing then go ahead. PM I or review what you like.<p>

Yep, I'm going to do two avatars this time. The female avatar will be name Robin while the male will be Randy. I'm thinking that Randy should get to meet the Shepherds sooner than Robin and have his memory.

No, I am not copying 'Defying Fate" by CloudyLightning idea. I like the idea of to avatars and I'm starting to become Male Avatar and Cordelia fan.

**Randy**

**Build: 03**

**Face: 05(Scar Face)**

**Hair: 01**

**Hair Color: 01**

**Asset: Strength**

**Flaw: Luck**

**Robin**

**Build: 03**

**Face: 01**

**Hair: 05(Long hair)**

**Hair Color: 01**

**Asset: Magic**

**Flaw: Luck**


End file.
